Dimension Switch
by Auctoritas
Summary: A sailormoon/animorphs crossover. PG for language and a fight scene.


* * * * *  
Disclaimer! How fun!! * thinks for a moment * hmm. Oh yeah! This is a Sailor Moon/Animorphs crossover. I changed Sailor Moon a little, she's now me. So her name when she's not Sailor Moon is Serena. K? K. I don't own her. I don't own Jake, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, Visser 1, Sailor Moon, Lita, Ami, or any other characters. I do own what Visser 1 morphs into, but I suppose I don't own him. *is confused* oh well. I hope you enjoy my dribble.

My name is Serena. I have been thrown into a world where evil rules. Where no one knows it, but it is still there. It is so unlike my own, yet with many similarities. In my world, five teenagers, including me, are the only things standing between an evil trying to rule the universe. In this world, it is six against the evil and the universe. It just so happens that I am the legendary Sailor Moon. This is my story.

It was a beautiful spring morning, and a few weeks ago, I had helped rid the world of the evil Pharaoh 90 and battled my fellow scouts to prove my worth as their princess. It had been so tiring, but I was still alive somehow. I was in front of Raye's temple, reading her comics and laughing my head off.  
She came over and said, "Serena! You've been reading those for the past two hours! When are you gonna go study? The finals are coming up! Ami will kill you!"

I just shrugged. "I don't care! These are really funny!" She hit me in the head and stormed off, with me still whining about her not caring for me. I went over and put her comics on her bed and started on my way home. I saw Ami and Lita, and waved at them. They walked over.

"Hey you guys! How are you? Isn't today beautiful?" I asked them.

Lita waved back. "Hiya Serena! How are ya doing?"

Ami looked at me. "Why aren't you studying? You are going to fail the exams!"

Lita started to apologize for the way Ami was yelling at me and was making a move to pull her away. I nodded at Lita and said, " See you two later, I guess!"

When I got home, I started to look for something to read. I found the books that one of my school friends had given me for my birthday. Animorphs. She had said it was a very good series, but I didn't think at the time it would hold my interest. I had seen too many things, way beyond what she had said they fought. I shrugged.

"Oh well, I need something to do." I picked it up and looked at the cover. I was a boy morphing a lizard. 'How do they come up with these things?' I wondered. Book number one; The Invasion. Hmm, looked interesting, I guess. What I didn't know then, was that this book was about to change my life. I started reading.

'Hi, my name is Jake. I can't tell you where I live, or my last name or anything. I don't want to be mean, but this could fall into the wrong hands. I am an Animorph. There are creatures from other planets, called Yeerks, that want to take over the world. The five of us are the only ones who stand in their way'  
I started reading, and when I finished I picked up the next. I just couldn't stop reading the series. My friend was right, it was addicting. I got to the last published book in the series, 40 something. I finished it. I was looking at the front cover feeling a bit strange I had read 40 something books in a matter of two weeks. That was new for me. I couldn't wait for the next one to come out. I was staring at the cover, wondering what it was like to be an Animorph, even though I too had fought creatures from other galaxies and dimensions. All of a sudden, the book started to glow. I dropped it quickly, and was ready to transform, in case any youmas popped out of it, but a vortex formed and sucked me in.

"Oh no, this must be another one of Pluto's tricks." But I quickly erased that from my thoughts. "Pluto is dead! What the hell is happening?!?" I landed an alleyway, and dusted myself off. Where am I? I went into the street, and a bunch of people stared at me. I know I must have looked kinda weird, with my odangos in my hair. I walked down the street, trying to look nonchalant, but not doing a very good job. Strangely enough, I spotted Jake? Jake, the one from the cover of the first book. I did a double take, and sure enough, it was him. I called out to him.

"Jake!" He saw me and looked at me with a sort of puzzled expression.

"Do I know you?" He questioned.

"No, but I really need to talk to you. It might sound weird, but I really need to talk to you, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, Ax and Eric."

He looked started, but quickly hid it. "Ax? You...? I don't understand."

"I know you wouldn't. I know this sounds weird, but I'm of no threat to you, and I know who you are and what you are fighting."

He looked so surprised. I now know what Cassie saw in him. It was so cute, but I had Darien, if I ever found a way home.

"I...I...uhh, we'll go see what Eric says about this first, before I show you anyone else..." He decided. We walked down to Eric's house, a small white one, next to a bunch of identical houses, but I knew there was a giant dog park under it. He knocked on the door, and Mr. King answered. He looked surprised at the sight of me.

"What...?" He started to ask.

"She says she knows," Jake answered.

"Uh oh.." He said.

"I really need to explain something to you," I started.

"Come inside, we will talk." Mr. King said. Eric came in and sat down.

"Who is this Jake? And why is she here?"

"I don't know, she says she knows. I think we might be in trouble."

"Let me talk! I really need to tell you something very important!" I cried out. I didn't feel like whining. They shrugged.

"Go ahead." Eric said.

"I come from a different dimension. You may think your battles are weird Jake, but they are about to get weirder. I have the power to help you fight off Visser 1, but you need to trust me. I have fought many other battles that would make yours look like a joke. I fight monsters that can shoot massive energy beams. Me and my friends, who are still in another dimension, have been killed a few times. I have always been reincarnated. I have powers beyond your wildest dreams. They are not technology, like your powers Jake, but magic. It sounds crazy, but in my dimension, you and your friends are in a book series. I just finished reading it." Even I was surprised at how calm I was, so I continued. "I doubt I exist in this world, through TV or book, but I know all about you. I know everything. And if you'll let me, I will help you." I slowly summed up.

They looked so stunned. I sat in complete silence for a bit.

"Show us. Show us your awesome powers then," said Jake.

"I will keep your secret if you keep mine." I held up the locket pinned to the front of my shirt and cried, "Cosmic Moon POWER, MAKE UP!" I did all my neat little twirls, and I sparkled. I got extremely flexible, and I liked doing it. I always felt a surge of power whenever I transformed. "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" I always forget where I am when I transform, and I love that little speech. I looked around and blushed. "Sorry," I said. They looked at me.

"What ?" they all started. I looked around and started to explain my life story, starting from my life as moon princess, to when Queen Beryl kills me and Darien, finishing up with my finishing off Pharaoh 90, and defeating my fellow scouts to prove my worth as their princess.

They all looked so stunned.

"You? A princess? You must be kidding. And a Moon Princess? Who woulda thought? And you say the others are princesses of all their respective planets? Uhhh How weird. I guess you were right, you have done a few things that make us looks funny, but still, our battles are more intense, and you don't have your other scouts if something bad happens." Jake.

I knew he was right. What if something bad happened? Then what would I do? I couldn't transform into Super Sailor Moon, the chalice was gone. But from what I had heard about the evil, I don't think I would need it. "I know my friends would be teleported here if the need should truly arise. They have never failed me before, they even helped me from beyond the grave, so a mere dimension switch would be of no consequence." I hoped I sounded braver then I felt.

I guess I hid my uncertainty pretty well, because Jake said, "I guess now I'll have to call everyone and hold a meeting about this." I demorphed and waited while Jake called everyone. We ran over to Cassie's barn and waited for everyone to arrive. They all flew in and demorphed, except for one. I knew that was Tobias, a nothlit. After everyone finished demorphing, they saw me.

"Oh no, Jake, you should of told us! Now what are we gonna do? She SAW us!" That was Marco of course. Always scared, except for when he needed to be, kinda like me. Everyone else was throwing death glances at Jake and I. I started to quiver, but Jake started to explain.

"You guys, I think we have found the answer to all of our problems. She can help us. Her battles have been worse than ours, and she is from a different dimension. She has powers greater than ours, because she is powered by magic instead of technology. Also, she doesn't have a two-hour time limit. Serena, explain."  
For the second time that day, I started to explain my life story, starting from moon princess, ending with Pharaoh 90 and the 4 outer scouts. They still seemed skeptical, like Jake and Eric were, so I transformed. They were amazed. I demorphed and waited. They stared at me. I sat down; I didn't feel too well at how they were taking this.

Then Ax spoke. I realize you want to help us, but you are still strange to us. Do you mind if we watch you for three days, just to make sure you are not a betrayer? It was stranger than I had expected, hearing his voice in my head, and I was slightly angry that they hadn't believed me, but I agreed. I mean, I had nowhere else to be, right? So they tied me up, just like they did Jake, in the woods for three days. I felt uncomfortable, but I had been through worse, so I didn't complain. Three days and many shifts later, we were all back in the barn, and everyone was trying to decide what to do with me.

"She can't attend all of our battles! How can we sneak her in? She can morph animals!" Everyone was arguing. My head was spinning.

Jake, the only sensible one in the group, said, "I think we should let her morph." The room fell into complete silence.

"What the hell are you smokin'?!? Remember David? He almost ruined us!!" cried Marco.

"Remember, though, Marco, he had a reason to turn us in, no matter how low it was, his parents had been taken. Serena here, all her friends and family are in another dimension. She has no reason to turn us in," replied Jake. Dead silence again. I hate silence. It's kinda scary, especially if you are in a room of people who want to kill you for knowing their secret. No one could think of an answer for that. Finally Ax found something to say.

Prince Jake does have a point, although the decision is entirely his. If we allow her in, we run a risk, but we will have a chance to defeat the Visser.

"I think we should. We don't have much of a choice, do we? What happens if we say no? What then? Where will she go?" an angry outburst from Rachel. She reminded me of Lita. Always rushing into things always so straightforward. Whatever anyone had been thinking then, they knew then that I was about to become an Animorph. I quivered, wondering if that much power and extra DNA would effect my transformation. Cassie knew where the blue box was, so she went to get it. Twenty minutes later, she returned, the box in her hand. Ax picked it up. I touched it. I felt so much energy surge through me, but nowhere near the power I felt when I was Sailor Moon or Super Sailor Moon. Cassie then took the box and returned it to its original hiding place, wherever that was. I felt so strange. Cassie returned and told me to pick a bird. Not a big selection, but I didn't want a big bird. That was a mistake David had made and I didn't want to repeat. I had Golden Eagle, Osprey, Owl, and Sparrow Hawk. I chose the sparrow hawk. I always liked that kind of bird. I picked it up and concentrated on it. It stilled in my hand. I felt energy and part of its life force flowing into me. I gave it back to Cassie, but I didn't start to morph it.

"You guys, I need two things before I try this. This is very new to me, but I need tight clothes and a good test morph, something very calm and easy to control," I said. I was really very nervous.  
"Of course! How could I have forgotten?" Cassie went to get her morphing outfit. I was about the same size as her, thank god. A bit of a tight fit, I was a bit taller. I went into her bathroom quickly changed. She came up to me with a cat. I touched the top of its head. I love cats. Nice'n'warn'n'furry. It made me miss Luna and Artimis, even though this cat wasn't black or white. I felt that strange power from it flowing into me. I'm sure the others had never felt this sort of power. They can't do the things I could. I concentrated on the image of the cat. I felt so strange. I kept my eyes open, since I couldn't do that in my Sailor Moon transformation. I watched the changes. My vision went black, then came back again, much sharper. I was very weird. Then I was a cat. The instincts kicked in. Very calm, yet very alert. I saw everyone around me, so tall, and I remembered where I was. I didn't know how to speak, so after a few minutes, Jake said, "Serena, if you can hear me, nod your head three times and meow." I did. Everyone one was startled. "Wow, she must be powerful, to take control so fast." Then Jake said, "Serena, to speak, just think of the ones you are speaking to, or for all to hear, don't, then talk to us in your mind. It's simple, once you get the hang of it. Can you hear me? I asked. They nodded. Cool! At least I can do something right! I concentrated on myself and slowly changed back.

"I need to test something really quickly," I said. I transformed to Sailor Moon and tried to morph again. It worked! I was Sailor in a kitty cat. How strange. I demorphed, and went back to my normal self, not as sailor moon. It was a bit tiring; I started to wonder what I would do in a battle when I had sucked all my energy dry by morphing, and then trying to attack something. I changed back into my normal clothes and gave Cassie back her morphing outfit.

"I won't need a morphing outfit, since I can morph in my sailor suit," I said.

Jake started to say something about the next mission, so we could test out my powers and see if I really could fight. Then Marco interrupted, "Where will she stay? She has no where to go, since she doesn't live here."

"Isn't it obvious? The only place for her is in the hidden valley with you and your family, Marco," that was Rachel. I didn't like camping much, but I really didn't have a choice. It was getting a bit late, so Marco said he'd show me how to get there. We bid goodbye to everyone and I said we could discuss it in the morning. We morphed our birds and flew. It took me a few minutes for me to figure out how to allow the bird part of my brain to control the flight and me to control where I was going. We flew for a while and Marco started a conversation. So, you're gonna be Queen of the Earth and you've already met your own daughter? Isn't that a bit weird? inquired Marco. I reply by saying Well, it was weird at first, but it's nothing compared to the shock of being sucked through a book cover into another world where I don't know anyone and I can morph something other than my own Sailor Scout body. I miss my friends, but I know if I need it, they will sense it and find a way to help me. Thy always do. I hold great trust in them. I was surprised at my words, but I couldn't stop. Marco, I think we can be really good friends. We are a lot alike, how you are always scared of the missions, of everything, but you can pull yourself together when the need arises. At home, everyone calls me the wimp; because I whine all the time, but I have killed so many bad things it's not funny. You too, have seen more than you would ever wish to, but still, you fight on. I almost gave up. Many times. When I found out I was a princess, when Darien died, when all my scouts died, I never gave up. Nor did you. We are a lot alike I cut off there. How could I say that? Why did I say that? I mentally beat my self up. Sorry, forget I said anything. I always say too much. I was so embarrassed. I think he must have been very surprised. I he started. He just couldn't finish. We got to the hidden valley and demorphed. He looked a bit troubled but quickly hid it as his parents walked up.

"Marco who's this?" his dad asked. He studied me, a bit like a cat looks at a mouse. I stood there and blushed with my mouth hanging open a bit. I quickly closed it. I didn't here the conversation between Marco and his dad, I was too busy looking at the valley. It was gigantic! And WOW! It was beautiful! Marco started to yell at me.

"Wake up Serena, you can gape at it later. You'll be spending a lot of time here with us." He sounded kinda strange, like he swallowed something disgusting. We wandered into the valley and I looked up. I saw many tree forts, built by the hork-bajir. A few of them came over to us. I had never seen anyone like them. It was more than I had imagined, but they did look exactly like the one on the cover of the hork-bajir chronicles. They didn't ask any questions, like Marco's dad had, but instead lead us over to some trees. One picked me up and started to climb. When we reached the top, I found some blankets and pillows.

"Mr. King dropped these off when we first started living here," said Marco's mom, Eva. "It has been a very strange life, very strange indeed " She trailed off. I looked around, at least the hork-bajir were smart. Eva and me had one platform on one tree and Marco and his dad shared another in a different tree. Eva asked me where I had come from and why I was with Marco. I sighed and launched into my life story, this time ending in the present, instead of just being sucked into the book. She laughed, "How strange. It's weird, thinking there are others out there with many problems like ours." We talked half of the night. I liked Marco's mom. She was pretty cool, like my mom, the Queen. The one who had given up her life for me and my council and moon kingdom. When I got to sleep, I'm sure it must have been around 3 in the morning. I never did like camping much, some sometimes I stayed in the Chee Dog Park. I really got to love the stars though. The next few weeks were filled with trips to The Gardens, to get more morphs for me, and bonding with Marco. I started to forget about my old life, about my friends, about Darien. I shutter at that thought. I never would have believed I would ever stop thinking about Darien and care for someone else. I mean, Jake had Cassie and Rachel had Tobias, and where did that leave poor Marco? I think he was glad I showed up. I could tell he needed someone, and I was perfect for that job.  
Well, all I could think about was how much Marco always bragged about being so hot and all the girls at school falling all over him. That, I knew was never true. He couldn't go to school anymore, and he lived in the trees with is parents. He had always been the outcast of the group. Now, he had me. I was a beautiful young girl, as many had said, but the odangos were a bit strange. I don't think he minded them.

About three weeks after my sudden and unexpected arrival, Marco and I were in the valley, watching a sunset, standing side by side. Without realizing it, I held his hand. He was surprised, but then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I slowly reached up and touched my cheek. I hugged him and whispered into his ear, "Thank you, for everything. You have kept me together, I lost all my friends, but now I have you." I stopped there. I didn't need to say anymore. We knew. We were an item, like Jake and Cassie. I sure Raye was happy I was gone, now she had Darien all to herself. The little bitch. She always wanted me out of the picture. Now she was free to be leader, now she had Darien, now she had everything she wanted, and she didn't have to yell at the crybaby, or watch her comics disappear or anything. I was gone now. I didn't think I could ever return. My heart was pure gold. She just didn't have it in her, but she was gonna take it over. I had new friends now. I didn't have to worry about Ami nagging about passing exams, or Lita and how many boys she had beaten up or Raye yelling at me or even Mina with all her latest crushes. It was slightly depressing, thinking about how much I had left behind. But I knew, that if I never got back home, I would have Marco.

A few days later, the missions started. The battles were a joke, but the things I saw. Oh, I'll never forget it. The missions were terrible and there was so much at stake. I'd demorph from an animal into a Sailor Scout and easily destroy everything with a quick blast from my moon sceptre but if it was a lone enemy, I'd either stay in animal or let my friends get him. It was rather scary but I took the missions. I had my fair share of nightmares too, like everyone else. I kept fighting. I was gonna fight until I died (unlikely) or I went home. I told Ax that even though the Visser was his, I'd have a much easier time destroying him, and I asked Ax if I could do it myself if the opportunity arose. I told him that others would try to infest the earth once he had been destroyed. Ax, somewhat reluctantly, agreed with my reasoning.

I had never fought such strange battles in my life. They were always filled with such a strange scent of fear. So much pain and horror. Then we met, face to face. It was him, Visser 1.

So, Andalite bandits, we meet again. But what is this? A new member? How could that be? I could see the Visser could count. I silently asked Jake if I could reveal myself. I explained that I was not truly an earthling, so he couldn't classify me as human. I could easily defeat him, if I was Sailor Moon. Jake hesitated, but said yes. I started to demorph.

One is revealed. So, Andalite, are you giving up? I thought you were more daring than tha t He trailed off. He could clearly see that I wasn't an Andalite.

A human with morphing powers? You have sunk so low Andalites?

"I am not human," I growled. "I am the Future Queen of both Moon and Earth. I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Moon princess? He said, sounding puzzled, then he started to talk again, sounding relived. Sailor Moon, I have heard of you. I was very surprised, and I'm sure the others were too. Yes, I too, have seen other dimensions. I have heard of you, in dimensions of Queen Beryl and Princess Snow Kaguya. I have taken the time to acquire a morph to beat you, should I ever meet you. I was stunned. Who had he acquired? My head spun. What was I going to do? I just love the extreme magic power accompanying this morph. Muwahahaha! The changes started, looking very strange from his Andalite form. Then he grew, larger than Queen Beryl had been when she had changed. Even more colossal than Pharaoh 90, ruler of darkness. Then, after he had finished growing, His fur hardened and turned a strange, plated silver. It glinted, and his stalk eyes and back legs sucked in. He grew a large shaggy mane, and his face looked like a cat's, sleek and cunning. He stood, tall on two slender legs, with more silver plaited fur covering them, ending in strange dragon-like claws. He laughed, deep and powerful. It was terrifying, and no training Luna could put me through would help. I quivered, but I stood tall and defied him.

"You can't scare me Visser! I fight for love and justice, I am the pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" He spoke again, his voice, oh, how the world shook, it was like thunder.

"So, Sailor Moon," He started off, like all my other opponents, "I have finally found you. You know, Queen Beryl was my half sister, now you must pay for her death, even if I didn't like her that much. I am more powerful than you could imagine. I have powers three score more than even the almighty Pharaoh 90! Prepare for your death Sailor Moon!" I was truly scared. It had taken everything I had to beat The Ruler of Silence, and even then, I couldn't have done it without Sailor Saturn. He charged up a small amount of his power and threw it at me. I was blown back, and the pain was encasing me.  
Hang on Sailor Moon! that was Tobias. He had been through extreme amounts of torture, just to save his friends.

You must hang on! Marco, he wanted to help me, but knew he couldn't.

Never Give up, just do it! Rachel and her trademark saying.

You must be brave, fight on, for us. Jake. At first it sounded like Tuxedo Mask, and one of his corny sayings, but I realized that I might never see him again.

Do your best. Ax. Poor Ax, I knew he wanted so badly to avenge his brother. He was powerless now. That was hurting me as badly as him.

I realized I need my friends' help. I cried out their names.

"Please, my scouts, my friends, lend me the power to destroy him and save this earth!"

* * * * * *

Darien, being the closest to Sailor Moon, was the first to sense the call. He was studying with the other scouts, still very upset over loosing Serena.

"Do you guys feel something?" he asked. Raye looked up. She had been with meatball head the longest, and even if they did fight a lot, they were still very close friends.

"Yes, I also had a vision about a new evil, but I sensed we were powerless against it. It was very strange, and I saw Sailor Moon begging for our help, and others, animals, and a strange, gigantic creature. I had no idea what it meant, but now I can feel something. I think we didn't lose Meatball Head after all."

Lita, Ami and Mina looked surprised.

"We feel it too now!" They were puzzled. What could it mean? They all heard the cry again.

"Please, my scouts, my friends, lend me the power to destroy him and save this earth!"

"That was her! No doubt!"

"What are we gonna do? We don't know where she is!"

"I say we transform!"

"Yeah!" they all cried.

"Mars Star Power"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"

Darien just blushed and took out a red rose. He didn't need to say anything to transform. This would be the first time he ever had to fight without Sailor Moon is his sight.

The cry came again.

"Please, my scouts, my friends, lend me the power to destroy him and save this earth!"

The scouts realized they were they were changing. They all started to transform to super scouts! Darien transformed into Prince Endymion. He was very surprised. He never was in this form, except for in the old days and when Sailor Moon had to protect the earth with her rose shaped Silver Imperial Crystal. The scouts knew what they had to do.

"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"

Prince Endymion knew all he had to do was channel the power to where ever Sailor Moon was. It sounded easy, but he knew it sucked him dry. The extreme power was, well, extreme. He wondered how Sailor Moon could take it. He felt the power flowing through him, he now knew it was flowing into another dimension.

* * * * * *

I could feel the power flowing into me. I knew my scouts had received my call. I could feel Tuxedo Mask, Prince Endymion? Channeling power to me. I remember now, he'd never leave my side. But I had been stupid. I had lost hope. I was so foolish. But right now, I had more important things to attend to. The power they were sending me was so great; I knew they were Super Scouts. I also knew I need to skip straight to my final Sailor transformation to beat him.

My friends! The Animorphs! I had forgotten about them. Now I saw him turn, he was going to attack them while I was busy calling for help. He unleashed, what must have been for him a small blast of purple and green energy. Tobias was in the smallest of morphs. He was killed.

Tobias! NOO! I heard the trumpet of an elephant. Poor Rachel. I knew what I had to do. I would use all my power, hopefully bringing back Tobias and killing the Visser.

He attacked again, killing everyone but Ax and Jake. One last blast and they were all gone.

"Moon Eternal, Make UP!" My suit became ribbons, barely concealing me. They formed back around my body, forming my final transformation suit. The absolute power was incredible! I had never dreamed. Wings sprouted from my back. This was Eternal Sailor Moon, plus a little bit more.

"You're moon dust! You have killed my friends and you will pay. I have never been so angry. You WILL PAY!" I flew up. My wings made me feel so light. If I hadn't been so outraged, I would have enjoyed the feeling. But I hadn't been this angry since, well, I had never been this angry. The friends might not come back. They were not from my moon kingdom, thus not having the reincarnation power.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" I did a bunch of nifty spins, way different than I had ever done. I was kinda cool, actually. I saw a giant blast come from my newly formed moon kaleidoscope. I didn't know what I was doing, it was all on instinct. I had never been Eternal Sailor Moon before, but once I became it, I knew right away what I was. The Visser let out a giant blast to deflect mine. It was hard, I was starting to falter. The power I was sending out was so great; any of my old enemies would have been wiped out instantly. But I was starting to loose. I knew that I that blast hit me, my small body, the earth and I would be destroyed. I put all my available energy into this power of mine. What I couldn't put into it was holding me up. I thought about my friends. All my friends. The ones at home, giving me power, and the ones here, laying dead, on the cold earthen floor. I shuddered with anger. The bow on my chest started to glow brightly. My pure heart came out, like when I fought Pharaoh 90. Then, right above my hands, the Silver Imperial Crystal appeared. The heart and crystal merged into one. I was sure Darien, Prince Endymion, could feel my crystal. He knew, or at least had an idea of how much trouble I was in. I felt the power of the heartcrystal. Words cannot describe the power. If I used all of this, it would kill me too. I had no choice. I had to save my friends, and this world.

"Eternal HeartCrystal Light!" I had no idea of how I knew what to say. My Kaleidoscope disappeared, but the power coming from me was still there. I poured my heart and soul into this new energy. In my hands was the heartcrystal. I liked like a diamond, with a bright, glowing center, no points attached to it. I was pure white. A pure white light was being emitted from it, a pink heart spiral around it. The Visser's beam started to push back! I was thinking of the future of the world, of my friends. It was all in my hands now. They couldn't even witness this battle! The beam pushed further on. I was going to win, even if it killed me. No, it couldn't kill me. I had to save my fellow Animorphs. The beam pushed into the Visser. Farther, I silently urged it. Farther. I had to win. Luck was with me. The beam started to push into the Visser. He started to shrink. Smaller, smaller, he was going back to Andalite. It was too late.  
"This will end NOW , Visser! NOW! No more will you hurt and enslave the innocent! Never again!" The beam grew ever larger, more powerful.

NOOOO! YOU WILL NOT WIN! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATed . It's too late Visser, I thought silently. Too late. He was incinerated, screaming to the end. My heart and the Silver Crystal separated, the heart returning to my chest and the crystal to my body. I fell to the ground, a tangle of body and wings. I think I had broken one, but there was pain everywhere else and I couldn't tell where it was all coming from. I was so weak. I slowly rose to my feet, and my power failed. I changed back to Sailor Moon.

"Oh no!" I weakly cried. "My poor friends! I must have power left for this, I must!" I knew it could destroy me, but it was my fault they had died.

"Moon prism power!" I called, but my voice was shaking. I was shaking. My suit was reduced to ribbons again, but still concealing everything important. A royal dress formed. A crescent moon shone brightly on my forehead. NO! I was older! I didn't want to be Neo-Queen Serenity! That was too much. Or was it? A little voice in my head nagged. You are so weak, you really think you could have done anything as a princess? No, I guess no, but still! I tried to argue. It was right though. I had no choice. I held up my hands again. I hoped my frinds were still transmitting to me, I needed it for this last stand. I held up my hands, and the Silver Crystal formed again. I didn't know if I had the power for this, but they were my friends. I had to do this.

"Moon Crystal Power! Bring my poor friends back to life. It was my fault, and I avenged them. It was not enough; I am giving my powers for this. Please, please, let this work!" The crystal glowed. I cried out, as the crystal sucked every last bit of power and magic out of my body. The crystal seemed to explode into dust. It did not though, it was still there. The dust settled over the Animorphs. After they had died, they had gone back to their own bodies. Tobias a hawk, of course, and Ax as an Andalite. I was so sad. They would never see me again. This was sure to kill me. Their eyes slowly fluttered open, in the opposite order in which they died.

"Sailor Moon who are you?" asked Cassie.

"I'm guessing she brought us back to life," guessed Rachel. I was on my knees now. I was so weak, and the pain. Pain as never felt before.

"How can we thank you?" that was Marco.

What happened to sailor moon? asked Tobias.

My calculations say that with the power the Visser was emitting would have killed her, but not as quickly as it did us. With the power though, her body might have been incinerated. said Ax, matter-of-factly, but we could all sense the sadness in his voice.

"Still, what happened to the Visser? And Just who are you?" asked Jake.

"I I " Then I blacked out. When I woke up, I found myself on Rachel's couch at home, with a cloth on my forehead. I saw the others sitting near me, with Tobias on Rachel's lap, Cassie was crying with Jake hugging her and trying to comfort her. Marco was sitting in complete silence. He thought he had lost Sailor Moon, lost me. They looked over and saw I was awake. I was so tired.

"You must rest for a little while longer, you looked dead on your feet." That was Jake, looking tired as well. I slept longer. When I awoke, I felt so much better. I realized I was still Neo-Queen Serenity, which was why Marco hadn't said anything. I was so surprised that I was still alive.

"You guys " My voice faltered, I was still tired and beaten. They looked at me. I tried to sit up, but Cassie told me to stay lying down.

"You are still a wreck," she told me, much like what Ami would say.

"I almost died. I am surprised I did not die, bringing you back to life. I did not think it would worr work." I sighed, and realized that it was still energy draining to even talk.

"Just who are you and what happened to Sailor Moon?" Marco demanded, looking very hurt and angry.

"I am Neo-Queen Serenity," I wheezed carefully. "I helped you because it was my destiny." Marco looked surprised.

"Queen?" he asked. I simply nodded. "She told me once, she was a queen, or was going to be. I, I, oh, Serena! I thought you had died too! I didn't know it was you! I'm so sorry!" He started sobbing, which was strange, because I had never seen a boy, besides Sammy, cry. Of course, Sammy was, after all, my little bro. I wonder what he was up to now? I stood up. I was much taller, now being about age 26. I was out of power, even rested up, so I detransformed. I held Marco in my arms while he cried, and I cried a bit too. I was happy to be alive. I wondered if I would ever get home. I was still badly scratched, even if I had transformed from Neo-Queen to my normal self. I told the others I need to go on my own someplace. They agreed, they all needed a break. I walked outside, morphed my sparrow hawk and took off. I did a few daring tricks like diving and loop-de-loops. I came back to Rachel's house, and demorphed. They offered me some hot chocolate, with I gladly accepted. We talked for quite some time before Rachel said

"Well, my mom and sisters will be home soon, so you guys had better leave." We got up and left, and decided to head to Eric's house, to celebrate my, our, victory. When we got there, one of the Chee opened the door and let us in.

"Hey you guys!" called Eric, when he saw us come in. We greeted him, barely able to contain our excitement.

"I think something is up. I have never seen you guys this happy before!" that was Mr. King.

"You'll never guess what happened!" cried Marco. "Visser 1 is dead at long last!" Mr. King was surprised. So was all the other Chee. We heard many shouts, some asking if it was true, some congratulating us, some still a bit skeptical.

"Really?" asked Eric. "Wow, Serena was a big help. I see none of you died on what must have been an extreme mission." We all fidgeted. "What's wrong?" Eric asked.  
"See, well, kinda, everyone but Serena died. It was a very strange feeling, actually. And well, she almost got herself killed too," confessed Jake.

"What happened? Did the Ellimist bring you all back to life?" asked Mr. King.

"No, he would never 'interfere' like that. I was actually Serena here," said Marco, a bit stiffly.

"Serena, why don't you tell us all what happened? We never saw the fight, and you never told us about it," said Rachel. "I want to know what I missed!"

"Okay. I guess I should," I sighed. It still hurt. The pain of that morph. That form. I relayed the story to them. They looked very impressed.

"Wow. That's amazing," said someone from the back of the crowd of Chee listening to my story. "Three cheers to Serena! Three more for Sailor Moon!" cheers echoed around the room. Some dogs barked. I was happy, but something was still wrong. Marco. He looked at me, with pained eyes, longing for an explanation.

"Marco, I'm so sorry. You knew I would have to go home someday. Marco, I " I broke down in tears. I was destined to be with Darien, even I loved Marco just as much as I loved Darien. Poor Marco. I knew how much it was hurting him. We lightened up a bit, because, just then, the Chee threw a big party for us. All the Animorphs knew there would be more Vissers but none of us wanted to think about it. None would have that sort of battle, no one else could morph like he could. We had fun at the party of course; it was for us, after all. We could all sense the feeling of doubt in the air; none of us knew how long the peace would last. We all went back home, or to where we were staying that night. It had been a long day.

End Book 1

* * * * *  
Oh no! A footnote! * does a face fault * Alright, whaddya think? It says End Book 1 because I'll probably have a sequel... *taps fingernails on the desk* oh wait, I'm trying to write one! I need a little help though. It'll be from Tobias' POV, and to make it interesting, Sailor Moon can't morph into Sailor Moon anymore. Something's wrong with her locket. I need a little help getting over my writers block. Thanks! ^,~

New edit, some years later:  
So I never thought highly of this story. Looking back it has been so long since I've read animorphs that I don't even remember who Eric or Mr. King are. I will probably never write a sequel. If you want to know, I was planning a whole mini-series and the second book would be focused on Tobias. Serena and Marco would have an ongoing thing (he was always my favorite, for some reason.) I won't remember how I planned it to end. Someone just favorited this story, which made me remember it. I've made two changes: I fixed the original faux pas of putting my name in it, and I formatted the paragraphs to be a tiny bit more legible. That is all. Happy reading! 


End file.
